veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Song of the Cebu
The Song of the Cebu is a song featured on Josh and the Big Wall!. Larry the Cucumber shows a slideshow about a boy who owns three cebus and a hippo. However, it's interupted by Archibald Asparagus, who doesn't know what a cebu is. Larry claims it's similar to a cow. Some pictures show Bob and Larry's vacation photos due to a photo error at Photo Hut, which was revealed in The End of Silliness?, an episode which was the result of The Song of the Cebu. And another result of the song was Love Songs With Mr. Lunt. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Larry the Cucumber presents in a sequential image stereophonic multimedia event: The Song of the Cebu. Larry: Cebu! This is a song about a boy. A song a little boy and his cebu. A song about a little boy and his three cebu. The little boy who had a sick cebu, a sad cebu, and a mute cebu. And also a hippo. Um. Um, this is me at the airport. This is my Aunt Ruth. This is me at a bullfight. (music stops) This is me fighting the bull! Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Ooooooh! Larry: This is me and the bull. Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Aaaaah! Larry: This is me and the bull and I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebu. (music begins) Archibald: Hold it! (music stops) You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bedsheet! And what on Earth is a cebu, anyway? Larry: It's kinda like a cow. See? Archibald: Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on. Larry: Cebu! Sing it with me! Cebu! Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Cebu! Larry: Boy is riding with cebu. Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Boy is riding with cebu. Larry: Into town in his canoe. Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Into town in his canoe. Larry: Sick cebu is rowing, and sneezing, achoomoomoo, achoomoomoo, achoomoomoo, achomoomoomoomoo! Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Achoomoomoo, achoomoomoo, achoomoomoo, achoomoomoo, achoomoomoo achoomoomoomoomoo! Larry: Hippo chewing on bamboo. Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Hippo chewing on bamboo. Larry: Can't see boy and three cebu. Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Can't see boy and three cebu. Larry: Sad cebu is rowing and crying boohoomoomoo, boohoomoomoo, boohoomoomoo boohoomoomoomoomoo! Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Boohoomoomoo, boohoomoomoo, boohoomoomoo, boohoomoomoo boohoomoomoo boohoomoomoomoomoo! Larry: Cebu! Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Cebu! Larry: Cebu! Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Cebu! Achoomoomoo, boohoomoomoo, boohoomoomoo, achoomoomoo, achoomoomoo, boohoomoomoo, cebu! Larry: Hippo seen by mute cebu. Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Hippo seen by mute cebu. Larry: Tries to tell the other two. Jerry, Jimmy and Junior: Tries to tell the other two. Larry: Mute cebu is waving and grunting, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm! Jerry, Jimmy and Junior: Mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm! Larry: Uh oh. Archibald: Wait! What happens next?! Larry: Um... (music ends) Archibald: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebu successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers?! Is the boy injured?!? Why is the sad cebu sad?!? Is the canoe wood or aluminum?!?! Larry: Oh look! There's me and Bob at Sea World! Oh wow. Jerry, Jimmy and Junior: Ooooooooo! Larry: Forgot about that one. There's me and that bull again. Archibald: You can't just start a song and then just leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing. I'm going to have to speak to Bob about this. Larry: Oh look! A cebu! (music starts) Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Cebu! Larry: No wait, (music stops) that's a waterbuffalo. (music starts) Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: No more song about cebu. Need another verse or two. Audience is standing and leaving, byebyemoomoo, byebyemoomoo, byebyemoomoo byebyemoomoomoomoo. Jimmy: I want my money back. Jerry: Yeah, that'd be good. Trivia * On the Chick-Fil-A CD release of this song, Cebu was misspelled as "Saboo". * There is an offscreen photo when Larry says "Oh, wow." and Junior, Jimmy, and Jerry say "Oooohh!". It's never revealed what this photo is. According to a commentary, the photo was Larry wearing a towel, but we don‘t know if it’s true or not. * When Larry shows the slide of him and his Aunt Ruth, look for George the Green Onion and Mom Asparagus. * This song can be featured from Josh and the Big Wall!, Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Sing Alongs: I Love My Lips, and If I Sang A Silly Song. Category:VeggieTales Silly Songs Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:The End Of Silliness Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space